


Only You.

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, bottom Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was not a weak man. He had refused to back down against even the toughest of opponents (whether that be during a volleyball match or in a fist fight with someone who insulted Oikawa). He was a tough nut to crack, a locked door with a misplaced key. Iwaizumi was a lot of things. </p><p>But he was not a weak man.</p><p>Which is why Oikawa took great pleasure in being able to reduce him to a whimpering mess with two fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me im so bad at this

Iwaizumi was not a weak man. He had refused to back down against even the toughest of opponents (whether that be during a volleyball match or in a fist fight with someone who insulted Oikawa). He was a tough nut to crack, a locked door with a misplaced key. Iwaizumi was a lot of things. 

But he was not a weak man.

Which is why Oikawa took great pleasure in being able to reduce him to a whimpering mess with two fingers 

It didn't happen often, but when it did, Oikawa went for weeks unable (and resistant) to remove the images from his mind. It was why he always made the most of it when it did happen.

Tonight had started off like any night. Iwaizumi had turned up with a new film - a film which only served as background noise to a heated make out session on the sofa. Oikawa rarely took the reigns, enjoying how Iwaizumi made him feel. Whether they ended up having the cutesy lovey-dovey sex that Oikawa had become rather fond of, or the rough 'I'm reminding you that you're mine' sex, Iwaizumi was _always_ delicate. He always took charge because Oikawa enjoyed the attention, he enjoyed how much time Iwaizumi took to make _him_ feel good, like his own pleasure didn't matter. 

There were times when Oikawa wanted to make Iwaizumi feel the same, though. He wanted to prove that the love and care was reciprocated ten fold. 

They'd left the sofa as quickly as they both could without falling over each other, hands already working to remove offensive items of clothing. They were both semi-naked when they reached Oikawa's bedroom. Iwaizumi's cheeks were stained red, and the faintest hint of the blush spreading across the bare skin on his chest, down his stomach, probably further. Oikawa grinned fondly before gently nudging Iwaizumi to sit on the bed. Iwaizumi's attempts at protesting were cut short by Oikawa's lips. He pulled away almost instantly, his lips hovering above Iwaizumi's. 

"Let me tonight, Iwa-chan." He whispered. He felt rather than saw the shudder, thanks to the goosebumps that were now spreading across Iwaizumi's body. Oikawa hadn't wasted another second in climbing onto his bed. Iwaizumi moved with him and Oikawa was soon positioned between Iwaizumi's legs. He sat back on his knees, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Iwaizumi's boxers. "You work so hard, Iwa-chan. You deserve a break." Oikawa mumbled as he pulled the boxers down Iwaizumi's legs and let them drop to the floor. Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi was about to speak when Oikawa bent down to run his tongue over the head of his cock, which was already hard. The contact made Iwaizumi shiver, but he stayed propped up so that he could see Oikawa, who didn't waste any more time in closing his lips around the head of Iwaizumi's cock. He kept his movements slow, focusing on the rise and fall of Iwaizumi's stomach, the noises that were escaping his lips, noises that he clearly didn't want to be heard. 

It was only when Iwaizumi collapsed onto his back, elbows no longer being suitable supports, that Oikawa pulled away. His parting gift was the brush of his tongue against Iwaizumi's slit, gathering the slick of precum that had formed there. He glanced up at Iwaizumi who was covering his face. "Don't be shy, Iwa-chan." Oikawa grinned. 

"Eh, shut up." It was feeble, for Iwaizumi. Oikawa chuckled softly, leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss against Iwaizumi's lips before reaching past him to pull the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. 

Silently (and rather messily) he applied some of the lube to his fingers before snapping the cap on and dropping it onto the bed. "Are you relaxed, Iwa-chan?" He asked softly, gaze falling onto Iwaizumi's face. He noticed his jaw tense for a split second before he nodded. Oikawa smiled, lowering his hand and rubbing two fingers against Iwaizumi's entrance. "Completely?" His voice was barely audible as he gently pushed one of his fingers inside Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt a wave of satisfaction flow through him. It never got old. A second finger joined his first, and a moan that was half-broken slipped from Iwaizumi's throat. Oikawa pushed his fingers to the first knuckle, eyes never leaving Iwaizumi's face. 

When he felt Iwaizumi relax around him, Oikawa moved his fingers again, until the two were completely buried inside Iwaizumi. And then he pulled them out almost completely before thrusting them back inside. He kept his pace slow, to start with, feeling Iwaizumi adjust around him with every movement he made. Oikawa curled his fingers, and was rewarded with a guttural moan and an involuntary buck of his hips. Oikawa kept his fingers moving at a steady pace while he leaned down to lick away the precum that was still spilling from Iwaizumi's cock. 

"Oi-kawa." Iwaizumi's voice was on par with a whine, and Oikawa couldn't help but grin because of it. He didn't respond, though, instead settled for dragging his tongue along Iwaizumi's shaft. The heat around Oikawa's fingers seemed to be hotter than before. Oikawa curled them again, this time gaining him a moaned and broken version of his name. He sped the pace of his fingers up ever so slightly, watching Iwaizumi's reactions carefully.

A lip bite, a muffled moan, a broken whine of Oikawa's name. 

"Ah Iwa-chan, where are your manners?" Oikawa whispered, his own voice becoming cracked. He was hard against his own boxers, and knew that there would be a wet spot where he'd leaked precum himself. He could stick it out for a little while longer, though. 

"Ngh." Iwaizumi's hands were gripping the quilt covers, almost digging for a release. There was none. Oikawa chuckled, but slowed his pace before removing one finger from inside Iwaizumi. 

"Oikaw _ahhh_." Oikawa had removed his final finger, and almost felt the familiar emptiness sting his own body. Oikawa leaned away from Iwaizumi to remove his own boxers, throwing them to the side. He leaned back over to his bedside drawer, grabbing a condom and pulling back. He tore the foil and rolled the condom over himself. Oikawa shifted on the bed so that he was able to line himself up with Iwaizumi's entrance, and then learned forward to press his lips against the other male's. 

The kiss was messier than he'd anticipated, Iwaizumi still in a state of broken bliss from where Oikawa's fingers had been, and Oikawa too focused on his position to pay attention to his lips. He brushed his tongue over Iwaizumi's lower lip, which then parted to allow Oikawa access. He lowered his hand, guiding himself to Iwaizumi's entrance before sliding his head inside. Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss, hands abandoning the quilt covers to wrap around Oikawa, fingers digging into his skin. Oikawa slowly pushed himself further inside Iwaizumi until he was completely buried. 

Oikawa began to move his hips, Iwaizumi dug his fingers harder into Oikawa's skin, the ache dampened by the friction between himself and Iwaizumi. Oikawa pulled away from the kiss, occupying his lips with Iwaizumi's neck instead, sucking lightly at the skin and then kissing the reddened flesh. Iwaizumi raked his fingernails down Oikawa's back as he changed the pace of his hips. Oikawa pulled back so that he could watch Iwaizumi, admiring the view more than anything else.

He looked completely different when he was like this. His eyes shut tight, mouth slightly open, a deep red blush formed on his cheeks. Every thrust brought an elicit moan from his throat, or a whimper. There were marks on Iwaizumi's lower lip where he'd clearly been biting at it. Oikawa would have very much liked to take a picture and frame it. 

Oikawa could feel his own need burning in his stomach, so he allowed himself a final pace change. His movements came fast and deep, and Iwaizumi couldn't fight the groan that came with it. 

"Tooru, Tooru, I'm-"

"I know." Oikawa had his hands either side of Iwaizumi's waist, gripping tightly for better leverage as he continued to thrust in and out of Iwaizumi. "Come for me, Hajime." Oikawa breathed.

Iwaizumi obeyed and came as Oikawa thrust back inside of him. He drew his hands up to cover his face as he groaned, a mess of ineligible words and "Tooru." Oikawa wasn't too far behind after that, continuing his thrust as he came, the whimpers coming from Iwaizumi being his motivation. 

He collapsed on top of Iwaizumi seconds after, breathing shallow and rough. Oikawa shifted his body, pulling himself slowly out of Iwaizumi, kissing at his neck as he shivered from emptiness. Oikawa knew that he'd want to move from the bed to clean the mess from his stomach, but Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi anyway.

"Ah, it's so tiring, Iwa-chan." Oikawa breathed against his skin. Iwaizumi chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa's head. 

"And that's why you only do it maybe once every three months, Assikawa." 

"No! Iwa-chan, actually, it's so you enjoy it more." Oikawa was pouting, but he clung to Iwaizumi a little more. Iwaizumi sighed, and let it go. 

He didn't get out of bed to clean himself up.

It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.


End file.
